This invention relates to new and useful improvements in dental tools and particularly pertains to a tool for forming a recess adapted to receive a dental implant.
Dental implants have for some time been used for anchoring support bars for artificial dentures, and such implants include blades or the like installed in the ramus portions of the mandible. Such ramus portions have an outer defining layer of hard corticle bone and intermediate soft spongy bone, and implants hereinbefore installed in the ramus portions are seated in recesses provided in the soft spongy bone at the forward end of the ramus portions. It has been known to force portions of the implant into the soft spongy bone beyond a prepared recess whereby a partial connection is provided in the ramus portions instantaneously. Such is accomplished without the use of tools since a tool has not been available to perform the necessary work.
The forward area of the ramus portions is substantially wide as viewed from the front but the ramus portions taper rearwardly to a narrower dimension, namely, a dimension not capable of receiving implants of a width equal to that of the usual implant blade. I propose, as set forth in my copending application, Ser. No. 627,079, Filed July 2, 1984, to provide a thinned or secondary extension of a primary recess provided in the forward part of the ramus portion for receiving a thinned extension on an implant whereby to establish, by means of such secondary recess, an implant in the rear narrow area of the ramus portion.